


Naked Beauty In The Spot Light

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, my name is Mandy and for the ones that just arrived I would like to inform you that we have found two of the models we need, now we only need one." Adam huffed, got the CV papers from the chair and got up to leave. "I will call the next three candidates. Madson, Tervis and Lambert." </p><p>-Sauli is a photographer and Adam a shy wannabe model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Beauty In The Spot Light

It started out as a simple joke recommendation from a friend of his, Adam never in a million years thought he was going to be desperate enough to do it. Ok, maybe he was exaggerating, because it wasn't like he was selling his body on the street corner, but he had to do something, it was the third month he had to ask his parent's for rent money and now not only that he can't pay that but he doesn’t have any more for food either. He, in a way, felt like he disappointed his folks, dropping out of collage for a theater gig and then loosing it after an argument with his play partner. So he was in desperate need of money, his friend suggested the ad she saw in the paper about hiring a male model for a photo-shoot, but his poor ass laughed at it. Now he found himself here, waiting in a line with a bunch of gorgeous men that made him feel like he should just turn around, pack his bags and move back in with his parents.

 

"Hello, my name is Mandy and for the ones that just arrived I would like to inform you that we have found two of the models we need, now we only need one." Adam huffed, got the CV papers from the chair and got up to leave. "I will call the next three candidates. Madson, Tervis and Lambert." Adam immediately stopped, turning back around, he noticed the other two that were called, they were tall, really well build, perfect skin, perfect cheekbones, perfect everything. The wanted flier only specified that you need to be tall and fit, Adam had lost almost all his baby fat and he really was tall, but that was about all he can say about himself, everything else bugged him.

 

"Lambert?" She asked again when nobody came out front. Adam stood for just a second to think, this may be just the disappointment he needs to realize that he screwed up in life and that he needs to start over. He has nothing to lose because he has lost everything already.

 

"Here!" He walked through the mass of generous men.

 

"Follow me." She said to the three of them going through the double doors. "Our photographer will be the one choosing you, you will all do a mini photo-shoot for him as a tryout, so I wish you all good luck." Adam immediately went red at the mention of a photo-shoot, he really wasn't ready for that, he did not feel comfortable having his picture taken and now he was going to make a fool of himself in front of a professional.

 

"First time? Nervous?" The guy next to Adam spoke, interrupting his mental curses.

 

"Umm, yeah. You?" Adam looked at the guy, he looked like a Ken doll, and he was refraining from licking his lips at the cool, hard muscles on the arms. He's already been half hard since he entered that bloody waiting room. But then he looked back at his arm... skinny and full of bloody freckles on way too pale skin.

 

"Nah, but I guess I'm always a little bit nervous before a shoot." He smiled, turning back to the platform where the first guy was having his pictures taken. There Adam spotted the man taking the pictures, he could barely hold back the gasp at the pretty little man, he was wearing a striped white and red shirt, blacked pants that looked sprain on and a gray beret, the stereotype thing to do was to assume that he was French, especially since that goatee he was sporing screamed French, but there was something more about him, something that said he was different, maybe it was his bright blue pearl eyes...

 

"No, no! I need something different; you're doing the same things the other guys did!" No definitely not a French accent, but still foreign.

 

"I heard he's a real asshole to work with." His new found friend whispered to him, if he wasn't so stressed he would think that he's flirting with him, but he couldn't care, he was too amazed by the exotic beauty snapping pictures. It was cute in a way that he was all stressed out about taking that perfect photo, bending in all sorts of mouthwatering ways and cursing in that strange foreign language.

 

"We'll call you." He said in the end to that Madson guy shaking his head disappointingly, then he went over to talk to Mandy and just when Adam had relaxed a little he noticed he was being stared at by the two professionals. Mandy said something and Sauli nodded, then they both came over and before Adam could react the blond man had a finger under his chin, tilting his face, inspecting him like some kind of zoo animal.

 

"This one has interesting face structure; the eyes and the hair go very well together." He said narrowing to Adam's face, he was so close that Adam cold smell his aftershave and the hit of cigarette smoke. "Send the rest home, I want to work with this guy." The photographer said as indifferent as ever, going back to his equipment.

 

Adam, still in a state of shock turned to Tervis to say goodbye, then followed Mandy to the makeup corner.

 

"Oh, and wipe of that half ass makeup he has on now, I want him without foundation, just a touch of powder, but make his eyes dramatic, a combination of black and olive, maybe." He walked away just as fast as he came, giving Adam no chance to protest.

 

"Come on, I don't have all day!" He was startled by the photographer’s voice as he walked into the lights.

 

"Fuck, you look good." The photographer shamelessly said as he got a glimpse of Adam. He sat the camera down and walked over to him, again invading his personal space, looking closely. Adam personally hated the fact that there was no foundation to hide the ugly freckles scattered all over his skin and then there were also the little achene scars. "Hmm very nice." Adam heard a tint of a melodically tone in that. He couldn't help but get turned on by this apparently perfect person, he really didn't understand why didn't he model himself, that face and body were to pretty to hide behind the camera. "Just a little something more." He said frowning in concentration, then turned around and grabbed a clear lip-gloss from his bag, he quickly unscrewed it and dabbed the brush against Adams soft lips. The act was far more sensual that it should have been, Adam couldn't help but let out a gentil moan, but seems like Sauli choose to ignore it.

 

"OK, now you're perfect." Adam never associated himself with that word so it was strage, then the photographer got behind the camera again, turning into a stranger for Adam, a stranger whom he wasn't comfortable with.

 

"Come on now, relax." He said adjusting the lenses, Adam cursed that he didn't paid attention to the other model’s possess, he had no idea how to stand, nothing seemed casual or natural, he felt stiff and uncomfortable as the camera snapped away. "Ugh, this isn't working; you're not even looking at the camera." He said taking a few steps towards Adam.

 

"I haven't done this before and I'm not really comfortable doing it." Adam said it like he was unpacking a bag off his soul.

 

"Hmm." The blond photographer looked at him frowning. "Take your shirt off." He just said confusing Adam even more. He had a thank top under his plaid shirt, but he got a long arm and buttoned up shirt for a reason, to hide the fucking freckles. "Come on, I'll take mine off too, if that would made you more comfortable." Adam looked around the room to see the other people staring at him and he was beginning to feel like a timid little boy, so without a second thought he started unbuttoning his shirt. He took it off and folded up nicely, placing in on a nearby chair, when he got back to his spot he noticed his photographer respected his promise, only he didn't have a tank top, the only thing he hand on his upper body now a very colorful tattoo on his left arm descending along with two blur birds on his chest.

 

Adam took a deep breath feeling a bit more comfortable because he was now also able to admire the hot photographer just as the photographer was admiring him. He was secretly plotting on how to get his name and maybe a drink after this, that is if he's even gay… or interested.

 

"Oh yeah, we're getting there." He said, snapping away as Adam made small but gentle movements, eyeing the camera this time. "Ok, now take your top off." The photographer spoke from his concentrated state, probably not realizing how perverted he sounded. Adam frowned and stopped and after a few clicks away so did the photographer. "What's wrong?"

 

"I really don't feel comfortable doing this." Adam said crossing his arms trying to hide even the skin he had exposed so far.

 

"Fuck me! Could you be any more self-conscious about your body?" The guy snapped cursing in other languages again, Adam wanted to have something to hide under, he really was about to fuck this job and get his shirt--

 

"Adam..." The photographer said, Adam never remembers giving him his name though. "I'm sorry I snapped like that." He got a chair, sitting backwards in it, his legs sensually spread on each side. "It's just that it's not often to find such a natural beauty and there you are... hiding away everything that makes you unique and beautiful. I want to see the light beaming on that broad chest of yours, making those little hairs shine and freckles stand out, I'll make every perfect man out there want to be you, I'll show you just how beautiful you really are, in a way that a mirror could never show you. Just give me a chance." Adam was taken aback by the incredible sensual words and the lustful declaration, he never had a boyfriend to admire him so, still here's this complete stranger making Adam harder than he ever was in his life with just meticulous words.

 

"OK." Adam simply responded, voice dry. The photographer gave him one bright smile and Adam took his top off. 'To hell with it' Adam thought. The next twenty minutes flew by like they were nothing and Adam posed away exactly how the photographer instructed, with occasional adjustments from him and tips. But Adam didn't mind; he loved the way the man softly touched his forearm or caressed his body when he needed to turn, it was like a passionate dance between two lovers. It had turned into a spectacle for others, but Adam had long tuned them out anyway.

 

"Can I have a drink of water?" Adam asked as he noticed His photographer was changing the lens, but before he could respond Mandy had already got him a bottle. "Thank you." He opened it and mouthed it until it was half empty, he heard a few camera shots as he was drinking but he didn't mind.

 

"Umm, I don't think you ever told me your name." Adam started a conversation when everything was quiet.

 

"Sauli." He said biting his lip, he looked a bit worried at Adam, who was puzzled with the expression.

 

"That's a nice name." Adam said licking his lips, he would give anything to understand this man.

 

"Could you unbutton your pants?" Sauli asked leaving Adam gasping in disbelief. Was this a porn shoot that he wasn't informed of? Sure he would love to be naked in a room with this guy, but not with another dousine other people and a camera ready to immortalize him forever in a nude state.

 

"Please! I'm going for a sensual tired afternoon look here." He could hear an uncertainty in Saui’s voice this time. Maybe he wasn’t comfortable asking Adam this either.

 

"No fucking way, I never posed nude and I never will, it's just not me!" Sauli looked truly disappointed and even though Adam thought he might protest and persist, he didn’t, he just started packing his cameras. Was it over? Just like that?

 

“Allright Mandy, you can give him the job, I’m going home, my plane leaves early tomorrow so I need to get some sleep.” He head Sauli say, and even though he got what he wanted and he didn’t have to show his dong… he still wasn’t happy.

 

“Thank you again, Sauli for taking the time to come down here. I’m sad that you won’t stay and work with us.” Oh, Sauli’s leaving?

 

“Wait, so you’re not the photographer here?” Adam asks interrupting their goodbyes, but he doesn’t think he would be comfortable posing for anyone else, Sauli was the first man to make him feel a bit more comfortable in his own skin.

 

“Oh no, Sauli’s from Finland, he rarely comes over here, he’s more famous and wanted in Europe.” Mandy says and then goes to pack her own stuff.

 

“Well Adam, it was nice working with you. I’m sorry if I went too far.” Sauli extended his hand, but Adam just looked at it and then back at Sauli. This was a goodbye? A forever goodbye? The fantasies he had earlier, the connection… didn’t Sauli feel it?

 

“If everyone leaves.” Adam says quickly before he could stop himself.

 

“Huh?”

 

“If everyone leaves and it’s just the two of us I’ll pose however you want.” Sauli seems surprised, but just for a second, then he went back to being smug. He didn’t give Adam an answer, he just went back to Mandy and whispered something to her and after that went into the backroom. Mandy continued packing with the crew. The only thing left behind was the lights and Sauli’s bags.

 

“Well, we’ll call you tomorrow to discuss your shoot. Have fun.” Mandy winked at him making him wonder about what Sauli told her.

 

“All right then, shall we pick up where we left of?” Sauli said, he apparently washed his hands.

 

“Umm, can you promise me that these pictures will remain private?” Adam asks, everyone was gone, he was alone in a room with the man of his dreams and yet he was still nervous and insecure.

 

“They will only be for my own personal pleasure.” Saul winked before hiding behind the camera. Adam took of his tops again and entered the lights and he sat on the red couch behind him. “Let me paint a picture for you.” Sauli starts and sits back in the chair, camera in his lap. “Close your eyes. Now, imagine you just came home from work, it’s a late afternoon and you’re exhausted, hot, sweaty.” Adam licks his lips, and shifts back of the couch, the position turning into something more natural. “Your lover isn’t home yet.” Adam’s single and he was about to tell Sauli this, but he got cut off. “But he will be, you know that soon enough he will come through the door, just as tired and hot as you are now.” Behind closed eyes Adam was imagining that exact scene, only it was Sauli walking through the door, not some none faced lover. “Just think how happy he could be to see you there, spread out on the couch.” Sauli’s words were going lower and lower and Adam unconsciously reached for his jeans, slowly pulling down his zipper, the camera flashes went unheard or seen because his mind was in a completely other place. “Imagine him down on his knees, next to that couch, admiring you, watching as you touch yourself.” Adam was touching himself, but through his boxers, yet still caressing the obvious outline of his now hard dick, backing his jeans further down. “He would love to watch you, to have you watching him… to touch you, to kiss you, to suck you down his throat.” Adam moaned out loud and immediately opened his eyes, looking at Saulis who was just inches from him, on his knees, snapping away.    

 

“Please…” Adam begged and Sauli finally placed the camera down, looking back at Adam.

 

“I don’t normally sleep with models… it’s bad for the business, but I’ll forever regret it if I don’t get to see you in all your beauty.” Adam grabbed Sauli pulling him over the couch, lips crushing the ones he so desired to touch, the taste of cigarettes and something sweet intoxicating him, he loved the silk touch of Sauli’s skin, the scent of an expensive perfume, the rough stubble perfectly carved on his face. He wished he could hold on to this moment forever, he wished every man would touch him as sensually as this and cherish every inch of skin like Sauli does.

 

Sauli crawled on top of Adam, first taking off his jeans and Adam’s too, leaving them only in boxers and briefs. Then he noticed Sauli picked up the camera again, he snapped a few shots of Adam from that position, then bent down to suck on Adam’s nipples, getting them hard and reddish, making Adam gasp and curse. The camera didn’t bother him anymore, he’d pose however Sauli wants just to be allowed to touch more skin. When they were both completely naked Sauli got off Adam took a few steps away from the couch. Adam wasn’t about to ask what he was doing, he knew Sauli would greedily take any chance to snap a few more pictures anytime, but then he gave Adam a satisfied smile and set the camera on the floor and walked back over to Adam, straddling him.

 

“I have condoms, but no lube.” He says, accent more prominent that usual.

 

“I have a pack of lube in my pocket.” Sauli raised an eye brow at Adam’s fast reply, but reached for the jeans anyway. Adam wanted nothing more but to see Sauli’s ass, he only got a glimpse of it moments ago, but it was beautiful, he wants nothing more but to ravish it… he’s really hoping Sauli would bottom, despite his bossy personality.

 

“This won’t be enough to stretch and to coat your cock, we’ll have to improvise.” Sauli says and takes Adam’s right hand and sucks on three fingers, swirling his tongue around them, sucking and moisting them in warm spit. “Ah, that’s it, now do a good job, I want to be able to walk after this and your dick kind of scares me.” Adam bites back the grin then reaches behind grabbing Sauli’s ass. A slicked finger slipping inside. Adam took his time to inspect, stretch and pleasure Sauli, until he was moaning and withering away in Adam’s lap.

 

“Please that’s enough, I want you inside of me.” He pushed at Adam’s chest to lay back down on the couch the howled himself over Adam. “I want you to remember this moment every time someone takes your photo, to remember how special you are and how fast you can make any man crumble over you, make love to that camera like your making love to me now.” Adam moaned out loud as Sauli lowered himself over his slick cock, he could feel Sauli’s walls clenching onto him, he could barely stop from thrusting up, to fill Sauli completely.

 

“Ah! Sorry.” Sauli mumbles when he has to stop a second to take a breath. “It’s been a while.” Sauli leans onto Adam’s chest for support and Adam realizes that Sauli is not as tough as he seems after all.

 

“Take your time and go easy, I love feeling how you stretch around me.” Adam lifted his head to lick Sauli’s jawline, which made the photographer sink completely on Adam’s hard cock.

 

“Yes! That’s it Adam! More, give me more.” Sauli mumbled and he fights to thrust up and down on Adam. He might not be exactly as beautiful as Sauli says or as ugly as he think he is, but from now on Adam is sure on one thing, he’s never going to hide away his body or his feelings.

 

“Oh god! Baby, oh fuck! That’s it!” Adam caresses Sauli’s tired thighs and when he feels his orgasm burn hotter he grabs hold of Sauli’s bouncing hand cock, squeezing it nice and tight and running his thumb over the sensitive slit, smearing the glossy precum. Sauli was moaning and cursing in Finnish probably, because Adam couldn’t make out a word. They both came shaking and spasming, hands all over each other’s body.

 

Adam laid back down on the couch, he couldn’t even form thoughts anymore, let alone words, he didn’t even register Sauli getting off him, but he heard the snap of the camera and smiled.

 

***

 

It’s been two weeks since he met Sauli, he hasn’t spoken to him since. After their passionate love making they talked for a few minutes, Adam was trying to find a way to ask for Sauli’s number, but as Sauli was getting dressed, in his expensive clothes Adam was beginning to feel intimidated again. Maybe this was just a one night stand for Sauli. As they were both fully clothed and had finished cleaning up Sauli proposed they get a cab, Adam immediately agreed, happy to know that he’ll be spending just a few more minutes alongside this beauty, but he was out of luck, Sauli’s hotel was quite close and the drive drove directly there. Adam kept his head down and barely talked the whole ride, then as Sauli got out of the car he was ready to bite his pride away and ask for his number, but Sauli stopped him by leaning in and kissing his lips.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll meet again.” Adam has waited and waited, he went to bed every night hoping that tomorrow they’d meet again, he gotten a lot of photo-shoots booked, but none of them included Sauli, but then again Adam doesn’t blame him, even if the fire was there, they lived an ocean apart and very different lives… but still Adam couldn’t help but feel brokenhearted.

 

Today, however when he got home from a ‘shoot’ there was a package on his door step… it was from Finland. Adam immediately rushed inside and opened the box, heart beating like a drum. Inside there was a black envelope and a little white card on it.

 

“To Adam.” When he opened the envelope he was more than shocked, it was full of pictures, black and white ones colored ones, big, small… nude, all of himself. He looked so very different, he doesn’t even recognize himself in some, especially not in the black and white one of him lying on the couch, eyes closed, head tiled back, hand inside the opened fly of his jeans.

 

“Fuck!” He swears at the hotness, he could jerk off at these pictures. None of the photographers that he’s worked with ever made him look this dirty, vulgar and raw. Then he picks up the last picture, the largest one, it’s a close up one of him and Sauli kissing fiercely, when did Sauli even take this? Adam was about to cry and curse at Sauli for making him remember all this, but then, under that photo there was a hand written note.

 

“I’m coming back to L.A. in November, wait for me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this about 5 months ago!!!
> 
> Finally done! phew! 
> 
> If it has an ass load of mistakes, well pardon me it's 3AM, i'll fix it tomorrow! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> It looks like that they are not that many folks readinf FF there says...


End file.
